WITCH MEDUSA
by timelord-at-221B-fleetstreet
Summary: Stein confronts Medusa saying that he can tell that she's hiding something...AN I OWN NOTHING


Medusa sighed as she walked out of the dispension office. Her office. She already hated it there at the and be it was only the fist day there! There had to something that she could do to make this new job bearable. There was some experiments she could do on the children.

In fact, Medusa could inject some black blood into a student or two. In that case, she could then do more risky experiments. There was lots she already wanted to do on Crona- but she couldn't afford Crona dying. Who else could she experiment without attracting attention?

"Dr. Medusa," said a voice from behind her. Medusa turned around and saw Professor Stein. She smiled innocently and put forth all of her efforts to look happy to see him. After all, she was a sweet and loving woman who adored anyone who crossed her path.

"Oh, Stein! How wonderful to see you again!" Medusa said and allowed to approach her. Stein's face remained emotionless and he slowly approached Medusa. Although Medusa wasn't the kind of woman to allow others to get inside of her personal space, except in battle of course, she allowed Stein to approach her.

"Yes, I've been looking for you for awhile now, but since you weren't inside of your office, I didn't think I'd be able to find you," he said. Not that he looked all that happy to see her. She knew that he had a mask on, just like she did. The difference between the two was obvious though. She was a good actress and could afford to portray emotions, which was something Stein had not yet mastered.

"No, I'm still here. But I am on my way out, so whatever you have to say I suggest you hurry up," she said and made a gesture with her hand. What if he could play out emotions, but was hiding it from others so when he showed feelings others would immediately believe him. Medusa wasn't stupid, though. She would never be easily swayed by anyone.

Stein half smiled, "I won't keep you long, I promise. I just wanted to let you know that I know that you are hiding something," her eyes widened in shock and Medusa gasped in shock, "You are good at hiding it, but you are certainly wearing a mask. The only I can't seem to figure out is what you are hiding,"

She performed a fake yet full laugh, "What do I have to hide, Stein? Besides, even if I did have something to hide, I'm really not good at keeping secrets. I probably would've burst into tears and confessed to you," she said. Lie after lie. At this point, Medusa lied at the drop at a bat and couldn't feel any guilt at all. Not even Stein could break her.

Stein shook his head and turned the screw on his head, "Once again, you lie. That's all you know how to do well, isn't it Medusa? I can't help but wonder what is causing you lie to everyone including yourself?" Medusa struggled to keep her fists open and control her facial expression. One wrong move, Stein would never leave her alone.

"My goodness Stein! Have you been reading mystery novels or something? No wonder you are throwing wild accusations at an innocent woman," she said in a teasing voice, but nothing to sadistic. Yes, sadism and toying would get her nowhere except higher up on Stein's hit list.

"No one is truly innocent. Everyone has something they want to hide, but I believe that your secret is a lot more sinister than you'd like," he said. Medusa frowned. If Stein wouldn't stop pestering her, she was going have to ensure that a tragic accident would kill the admired Professor.

"So does that imply that you have a deep dark secret as well, Stein? I'd think I would like to know what your's is as much as you would like to know mine that doesn't happen to exist!" she said with a smile. Stein took a step closer to her, causing an uncomfortable stirring in her stomach. She stared straight into his eyes and kept a straight face. Any sign of discomfort displayed and Stein would pounce on the opening and attack it.

"Oh really? So you don't have any problems with me knowing about your childhood?" he asked and took another step closer to him. If she didn't know any better, Medusa would've thought that he was going to kiss her.

"We've barely met, Stein. I don't wish for you to know absolutely everything about me. But you should know, that there is nothing wrong about me. I am a normal human being who grew up outside of Death City. I've never been a weapon or a meister, so helping others by healing them is really all I've ever been good for," Medusa lied again. Every last word in that little speech was a lie. She couldn't tell if Stein had bought her story, but she doubted it.

Stein nodded, "Perhaps there is a possibility I'm just being preposterous, but I doubt it. When I theorize so deeply about something I am usually correct. It would surprise me if I was wrong," Medusa rose an eyebrow. He had been thinking about her behavior that much? Was there a possibility that he was becoming obsessed with the subject?

Stein breathed onto her face, and she winced as the smell of smoke hit her face. She took a step back, "You've been thinking about me that much? How flattering! I do love attention, but I have to leave right now. It was nice talking to you, but I need to get going," she said and started to turn on her heel.

Stein grabbed her shoulder and turned her around again, "Not thinking about you Medusa. Just your deep dark secret that nobody knows about. This subject interests me, I can't help but think about it a lot," he said and took another step to her again. She stepped back again, not in weakness, she made sure that Stein knew that.

"You speak about me like I'm a subject in one of you experiments. I am not somebody that needs to be questioned, Stein. I'd really prefer if you back off and stay back. Throwing wild accusations will get you nowhere," Medusa said and Stein approached her again. She kept her guard up.

"You're right about only one thing you said in that statement. Tossing accusations will get nobody anywhere. But you're wrong about everything else. We all are subjects to experiments to something much bigger than the life that we know. And everyone has to be questioned every now and then," Medusa frowned and took another step back only to ram into a wall.

Stein smiled at the position that he had her trapped in, "I wonder why you feel that this is a wild accusation. In fact, this isn't really an accusation to begin with. It is merely a scientist questioning an acquaintance. I don't see anything wrong with that,"

"Cornering me and asking demanding to know what my secrets are is certainly not a questioning. It's a wild accusation and you know it," Medusa said and tried to slither her way out of the conspiracy. But Stein noticed her feeble attempts of escape and put his arms against the wall next to her neck so escape was impossible.

Stein just laughed and said, "Call it what you will, but I will figure what you are hiding Medusa. It's my duty as a scientist and a teacher. And once I stop something, I don't stop until I am finished. And Medusa," he said and leaned to her ear and whispered, "I have started,"

Medusa's eyes widened but she refused to gasp or make any sound at all. She didn't even dare to move not even in this awkward position, "Fantastic Stein. Now, could you please get off of me?" she asked and waited patiently as he stepped back. She smiled at him, "If that's all, I really should be going."

Medusa turned and walked away and she heard a match light. Stein always smokes, doesn't he? She thought to herself and continued to walk away, "Oh and Medusa," Stein said and she stopped in her tracks, refusing to look at him, "Keep in mind what I've said. Wouldn't want to drop your charade," She then continued to walk and left the mad scientist to himself.


End file.
